Lonely
by FreCous
Summary: Senpai dengan tempramen tinggi dan suka sekali menendang, Senpai nya yang memiliki mata biru-keabuan indah dan wajah yang memerah lucu jika berdekatan dengan perem –"EEHH? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?"/Yup. Inilah Kise, merasa 'tidak waras' karena rasa penasarannya pada Kasamatsu Yukio. Yaoi/Random GenderBend.


Summary :

Senpai dengan tempramen tinggi dan suka sekali menendang, Senpai nya yang memiliki mata biru-keabuan indah dan wajah yang memerah lucu jika berdekatan dengan perem –"EEHH!? APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN!?"/Yup. Inilah Kise, merasa 'tidak waras' karena rasa penasarannya pada Kasamatsu Yukio. Warn : Yaoi/Random GenderBend.

.

Lonely

Warn : Yaoi. Random GenderBend. Semi-Crossover. Typo. Dll

Disc : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Chap 1 : New Senpai – New Life

.

Suara decit, degam halus bola, dan teriakan penoton membuat suasana gym luas yang sedang mengadakan pertandingan tingkat Nasional menjadi ramai. Namun, bukan ramai yang akan syarat dengan riuh untuk menyemangati tim dukungan masing-masing melaikan hujatan menyerah yang terdengar.

Dilapangan indoor itu, pemain-pemain yang hanya muncul setiap 10 tahun sekali. Mengadapi lawannya dengan enggan musuhnya tanpa gairah semangat –bosan, seolah mereka tahu kemana alur pertandingan akan berjalan yaitu 'kemenangan dipihak mereka dan mereka tidak pernah kalah'. Bagi Tim Teiko, kalah hanyalah sebuah kalimat yang tidak termasuk dalam kamus mereka.

Terlihat sekali jika lawan mereka sangat kualahan, dengan skor yang berat sebelah '111-11' membuat tim lawan menyerah lebih dahulu meski terdapat satu putaran akhir dibabak ke empat. Beberapa penonton pun mulai meninggalkan tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya, tidak perlu menunggu akhir pertandingan untuk melihat siapa yang menang. Dan menyisakan beberapa orang saja yang masih mengamati pertandingan. Diantaranya yaitu pemuda berambut spiky dengan manik keabuan yang menatap intens pemain Teiko, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya –dia terlihat sedikit kesal lalu bergumam;

"Sepertinya _Coach_ benar, huh.."

.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa tidak satu sekolah dengan ku saja"

Model pirang itu merengek dengan nada tinggi serta tangis yang dibuat-buat, membuat toko buku yang tadinya sepi sedikit ramai dengan suara cemprengnya. Sedangkan yang namanya disebut masih memasang wajah datar tak menghiraukan rengekan si pirang yang tidak lama mendapat pukulan cukup keras dari pemuda berambut pink. "Kise. Sekali lagi kau peluk Tetsu-chan, akan kupatahkan lehermu!" katanya mengancam.

"Momoicchi kejam!" seru Kise yang malah memperat pelukannya, "Padahal Kurokocchi tidak protes ku peluk"

Momoi memasang wajah gahar. "Kau ini.. benar-benar mau kupatahin ya!"

"Hii, serem" Kise berkata dengan nada mengejek, Momoi yang sudah habis kesabaran segera menarik Kise menjauh dari Kuroko dan meletakkan tangan dileher Kise. Dia hampir mematahkannya jika saja Kuroko tidak berbicara;

"Sudah lah, Momoi-kun" gadis dengan rambut senada langit itu bicara dengan nada halus. "Kise-san cuma ingin menggodamu. Dan Aomine-san, berhentilah menatap mbak-mbak disana dengan wajah mesum"

Pemuda berkulit gelap itu mengalihkan atensinya dari sekumpulan gadis manis nan cantik dengan pakaian sedikut ketat disebrang jalan. Dia melirik sekilas pada Kuroko sebelum berhenti menatap para gadis tadi. "Ya, ya. Terserah" sahutnya tak acuh lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil beberapa foto yang membuat Kuroko mengelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

Momoi melepas cengkramannya pada Kise. "Cih, awas saja kau" ancamnya yang malah mendapat senyum kemenangan dari Kise yang membuatnya mendapat hadiah lemparan majalah tepat diwajah. Kise cemberut, "Momoicchi terlalu serius, Kurokocchi kan udah kuanggap seperti adik"

'Meski begitu tetap saja aku tidak terima, enak saja main peluk-peluk. Aku yang pacarnya saja jarang' batin Momoi kesal.

"Omong-omong Kise-san. Kau akan masuk sekolah mana?" Kuroko bertanya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan novel didepannya.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Kaijo!"

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Kise untuk berbaur dengan siswa di Kaijo. Pamornya sebagai salah satu pemain Teiko serta pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai model membuatnya mudah mendapat teman. Tapi dilain itu, dirinya tahu jika mereka hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya. Dia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang menganggapnya sebagai siswa biasa, setidaknya seperti teman setimnya di Teiko dulu.

Gadis-gadis tidak membiarkannya lepas, mereka mengekor kemanapun Kise pergi dan itu sedikit menganggunya. Terlebih sekarang sudah waktunya untuk _meet-up_ anggota tim basket baru -dimana dirinya juga termasuk, dia mencoba memberikan pengertian pada fans barunya namun tidak disangka hal tersebut memebutuhkan waktu hampir setengah jam. Tapi yah, apa salahnya sedikit telat? Toh, tim basket Kaijo sendiri yang merekrutnya.

Setelah berganti seragamnya menjadi kaos di ruang ganti dan menata barangnya didalam loker, Kise akan segera pergi ke gym namun baru saja keluar dari ruangan dirinya ditabrak oleh seseorang -membuatnya sedikit kaget. Kise kemudian menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja menabraknya. Pemuda berambut spiky dengan mata keabuan menatapnya kesal -kepalanya sedikit mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Kise yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ck. Apa-apaan kau ini" dengusnya. "Minggir, kau menghalangi jalan"

Kise yang diam, tersentak mendengarnya dan memberi jalan pada pemuda itu untuk masuk kedalam ruang ganti. Kise kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju gym, dia mengucapkan salam dengan ceria ketika masuk kepada semua yang ada di gym. "Siang semua- _ssu_! Ah, sepertinya aku telat. Omong-omong, namaku Kise Ryota. Salam kenal- _ssu_!"

Semua yang didalam gym hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan dari salah satu anggota dari Teiko itu. Tapi mereka kemudian memasang wajah _faceplam_ saat seseorang dengan tega menendang kepala Kise dari belakang. Meringis merasakan sakit, Kise menoleh dan menatap tajam orang yang sudah berani menendangnya. Meski dirinya sedikit terkejut karena orang itu adalah pemuda yang tadi menabraknya. "Apa-apaan sikap mu itu. Ucapkan salam yang baik dan respect pada senior mu, dasar pirang"

Kise berjalan kearahnya, menatap lurus ke mata keabuannya. "Memangnya siapa kau? Menyuruhku untuk _respect_ kepada senior, meski begitu apa bedanya umur jika aku lebih hebat darimu dalam basket?"

Pemuda itu menarik kaos yang dipakai Kise sehingga wajah mereka sejajar –tidak peduli jika lembaran kertas yang dibawanya jatuh, serta pekikan tertahan dari gadis tim olahraga lain yang kebetulan memiliki jadwal latihan yang sama –dia berkata;

"Dengar baik-baik pirang. Namaku Kasamatsu Yukio, kelas-3. Kapten tim basket Kaijo" Kasamatsu memberi jeda. "Aku menyuruhmu respect kepada senior karena mereka memiliki pengalaman lebih banyak dibanding dirimu tidak peduli jika kau lebih hebat dari mereka. Paham?"

Kise terdiam menatap tidak percaya pada Kasamatsu yang kini melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaos miliknya. "Kau.. Kapten?"

Kasamatsu yang kini memungut kertas yang dijatuhkannya tadi menatap Kise dengan tajam. "Ada masalah dengan itu?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sekarang cepat berbaris disebelah kiri. Kita akan segera mulai." Kasamatsu berbalik berjalan menuju _bench_ , namun dia berhenti. "Lain kali jika kau telat. Keluar saja dari tim ini. Kami masih bisa bertanding tanpa dirimu, camkan itu."

Dan sekali lagi, Kise hanya diam. Dia menatap punggung Kasamatsu tanpa berkedip sampai akhirnya tepukan keras dibahu membuatnya menoleh pada gadis berponi samping dengan rambut ikat tinggi yang tersenyum padanya. "Sudah-sudah. Kapten memang begitu, jangan dimasukin hati." katanya dengan nada gurau. "Nah, karena kau terlambat. Akan kukenalkan siapa saja yang ada di tim inti, ok? Hei, kalian kemari sebentar!"

Tidak lama kemudian satu gadis lain dan tiga pemuda datang. "Ah, aku lupa! Namaku Moriyama Yoshitaka. Dan sayangnya kau bukan tipeku, tapi jangan sedih. Aku menyukai model tampan dengan wajah Ikemen seperti mu kok,"

"Moriyama-senpai, hentikan gurauan tidak lucu itu" Moriyama cemberut mendengar perkataan pemuda berkacamata. "Kenalkan namaku Nakamura, dan dia Hayakawa" katanya sambil menunjuk gadis berambut twintail yang memberikan salam hormat.

"Hei! Salam Kenal!"

"Huh, kau kejam Nakamura. Pantas saja tidak ada gadis yang mau dekat denganmu" Moriyama berkata dengan wajah cemberut yang mana dibalas dengan dengusan; "Memangnya kupikirin". Yang membuat Moriyama iki mencakar wajah Nakamura.

"Sudah-sudah." Kobori menyela, dia tersenyum ramah pada Kise. "Lebih baik Kise segera ke barisan. Hari ini Kapten dan _Coach_ akan melakukan ujian pada kelas satu."

Kise masih diam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk, dan ikut masuk dalam barisan kelas satu. Meski tim basket saat ini sudah diadakan dengan sistem campuran, dimana perempuan juga bisa bergabung. Namun dalam barisan kelas satu hanya ada satu perempuan yang menurut Kise sedikit mirip dengan 'Kurokocchi kesayangannya'.

 _Coach_ Takeuchi sekarang berdiri dihadapan kelas satu yang sedikit ramai dengan saling berbisik. _Coach_ kemudian menepukkan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian. "Baiklah, kali ini ujian untuk kelas satu. Lari keliling lapangan sebanyak 50 kali. Push-up 100 kali. _Dribble_ dan _Shooting_. Terakhir, ujian tulis"

Mendengar kata 'ujian tulis' membuat beberapa anggota baru mengeluarkan suara _gap_. "Ujian tulis hanya berisi beberapa pertanyaan mudah. Jika kalian tidak lulus di ujian ini, maka dengan berat hati kalian tidak bisa bergabung dalam tim" Takeuchi berkata dengan tegas. Tidak ada protes mereka dengan serentak berkata; "SIAP"

Kasamatsu sudah bersiap dengan papan penjepit kertas yang berisi data anggota baru. "Ok. Pertama lari, lakukan sekarang!"

.

Kasamatsu menatap jam dinding besar di atas pintu gym. "Ok. Kumpulkan kertas kalian di _bench_. Dan kalian hanya bisa pulang setelah membersihkan gym ini. Mengerti!?"

"SIAP. KAPTEN!"

Kasamatsu kemudian mengambil tumpukan kertas tadi dan keluar gym. Sisa siswa kelas tiga yang mengawasi mereka yang membersihkan gym. Memastikan semua bekerja dan gym bersih kembali. Namun tidak lama acara bersih-bersih itu menjadi acara gossip, dimana mereka dengan terang-terangan menghujat _Coach_ dan Kapten yang menurut mereka keterlaluan dalam melakukan ujian. Moriyama yang mendengarnya mendecih, dikira tim mereka ini apaan coba? Ini tim nasional, jelas saja ujian nya berat. Ini pun sudah mulai berkurang sejak Kasamatsu menjadi Kapten.

"Kise-san. Kau terlihat diam," perkataan satu-satunya gadis dikelas satu membuat Kise menoleh padanya. "Ada yang salah?"

Kise mengaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ahaha, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedang berpikir.."

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir" Kobori secara tiba-tiba ikut pembicaraan mereka. "Kasamatsu memang begitu jika dengan orang yang masih baru dikenal. Terlebih perempuan, wajahnya sampai memerah seperti tadi"

Ah, benar juga. Kasamatsu bahkan tadi sampai tergagap saat bicara dengan Sakuya. "Hei. Kobori-senpai, ceritakan tentang Kasamatsu-senpai lebih banyak?" Kise berkata dengan sedikit ragu namun dibalas senyum oleh Kobori.

'Ah.. Ada yang penasaran rupanya..'

.

Kasamatsu baru akan berbalik setelah menutup pintu ruang ganti, tapi sekali lagi dirinya menabrak sesuatu. Ah, lagi-lagi hidungnya jadi korban. Kasamatsu mendongak, mendapati Kise yang menunduk menatapnya. Menyerngit, Kasamatsu bertanya; "Ada apa? Kau ketinggalan sesuatu?"

Kise berkedip beberapa kali. "Em.. Ah, iya. Aku ketinggalan kunci apartemen"

Menghela napas, Kasamatsu berbalik dan membuka pintu ruang ganti yang dengan cepat Kise masuki. Lalu kembali ke hadapan Kasamatsu dengan kunci apartemen ditangannya. "Ya sudah. Kenapa masih disini? Pulang sana"

"Hei, Kasamtsu-senpai. Boleh aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Dan pukulan mendarat dikepala Kise.

"Jahat. Sakit, Senpai" Kise cemberut. "Apa salahnya aku kan cuma ingin mengantar Senpai!"

"Tidak perlu."

"EHH.. Aku ditolak Senpai~"

Yup. Kise sudah memulai rengekannya, jika masih ditolak memaksa pun akan Kise lakukan. "Ayo lah, Senpai, _please_ ~?"

Kasamatsu menendang Kise tepat dikepala hingga tubuhnya merunduk. "Tidak. Udah pulang sana" katanya kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kise yang mengusap kepala belakangnya.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku, Kise!?" Kasamatsu berseru kesal, Kise mengikutinya sejak keluar dari gerbang sekolah hingga ke jalan yang dekat dengan rumahnya.

"Kenapa Senpai ku yang ini jahat sekali, sih." Kise bergumam, memastikan Kasamatsu tidak mendengarnya. Dia kemudian menatap sekeliling, menyadari jika jalan ini terasa familiar. 'Ini kan.. Jalan ke apartemen'

"Tapi Senpai, ini jalan menuju apartemen ku. Jelas saja aku lewat sini, aku tidak mengikuti Senpai kok."

Kasamatsu sedikit tersentak, lalu segera mengalihkan wajahnya ke depan dan kembali berjalan. "Terserah"

"Eh, tapi aku serius Senpai~" Kise kini berjalan disamping Kasamatsu, namun Kasamatsu tidak menghindahkan dan berhenti tepat didepan sebuah rumah semi minimalis yang memakai lampu depan temaram.

"Aku sudah sampai rumah." Kasamatsu berkata. "Sekarang cepat pulang"

Kise menahan Kasamatsu yang akan masuk kedalam rumah dengan memegang pundak kirinya sembari membalikkan Kasamatsu sehingga kembali berhadapan dengannya. "Apa lagi?" Kasamatsu mendengus.

"Um.. Karena rumah Senpai dekat apartemenku.. Em.." Kise sedikit kesulitan mencari kata yang tepat. "Senpai tidak keberatan kan jika.. Senpai kujemput tiap pagi?"

Kasamatsu menatapnya tajam.

"Ma-maksudku, Senpai mau berangkat dan pula-"

Kasamatsu dengan cepat menutup mulut Kise dengan tangannya. "Cukup. Kalau kau memang ingin berangkat bersama kau harus sudah ada disini jam 6 pagi atau aku tinggal. Mengerti?"

Kise tidak lagi menatap Kasamatsu. Melainkan menatap tangan yang berada di mulutnya, entah mengapa telapak tangan yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya terasa lembut. Namun Kise segera sadar dan mengangguk memahami apa yang dikatakan Kasamatsu tadi.

Kasamatsu melepas tangannya setelah Kise mengangguk. "Bagus, jangan terlambat."

.

Kise berbaring ditempat tidurnya, menatap ponsel dengan layar hitam ditangannya. Malam ini adalah pengumuman mengenai lulus atau tidaknya anggota baru. Dimana mereka akan mengirimi email kepada anggota yang lulus. Namun sampai jam 10 tidak ada email apapun yang masuk ke ponselnya. Menghela napas, Kise berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur -meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak dikasur.

"Kau kenapa, Ryota?"

Kise berbalik dari kulkas dengan tangan memegang gelas saat mendengar suara familiar. Perempuan berambut coklat yang duduk di sofa. Televisi yang kebetulan terletak membelakangi ruang dapur membuat perempuan itu bisa melihat Kise dengan jelas. "Tidak apa-apa, Seo-nee"

Seo memakan beberapa popcorn sebelum kembali berbicara; "Kau tidak suka sekolah mu?" tanyanya.

"Seo-nee. Apa dulu Seo-nee pernah punya Senpai kejam yang selalu menendang atau memukul?" Kise bicara setelah meminum air. Ah, kerongkongan nya terasa lebih baik.

Bukannya menjawab Seo malah tertawa. Ah, jadi itu masalahnya toh. "Seo-nee kok malah ketawa sih."

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Seo untuk menjawab. "Tentu saja ada."

"EHH!? Yang benar!?" Kise terkaget dan segera secepat kilat duduk disamping Kakak perempuannya yang terkenal tomboy itu. "Ceritakan!"

Seo faceplam melihat antusias adiknya yang satu ini. "Ini sudah malam. Sana tidur"

Kise cemberut. Sedangkan Seo mencubit kedua pipi Kise hingga melebar. "Jangan cemberut. Besok masih sekolah tau"

"Iya iya. Aku tidur" Kise mengalah. "Tapi janji besok ceritakan padaku!"

"Iya, dasar bawel. Udah sana tidur!"

Kise kembali ke kamarnya dan kembali berbaring ditempat tidur. Mengecek ponsel nya, Kise sedikit terkejut mendapati ada email masuk.

 _From : Unknow_

 _Subject : -_

 _Aku tidak menyangka kalau Coach meluluskan mu. Yah, jadi.. selamat bergabung dengan tim basket Kaijo, Kise Ryota. Mulai besok latihan diadakan setiap rabu, kamis, dan sabtu jangan terlambat._

 _Kasamatsu Yukio._

 _Ps : Jika kau besok jam 6 pagi kau belum menjemputku aku tidak segan untuk meninggalkanmu dan menendangmu disekolah._

Dan Kise tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum membacanya.

.

CHARACTER CROSSOVER

Sakuya : Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou)

Kise Seo : Yuzuki Seo (Gekkan Shoujou Nozaki-kun)

.

KNB FACT

Kasamatsu tidak bisa berhadapan dengan perempuan, dia akan gugup dengan wajah memerah setiap kali berbicara dengan perempuan. Pernah sekali Alex (Pelatih Kagami) mencoba mencium Kasamatsu untuk membantunya namun gagal karena Kasamatsu lari. ( _.com_ )

Kise mempunyai dua Kakak perempuan, dimana Kakak nya yang kedua yang menariknya ke dunia model sekaligus menjadi Manajernya. ( _IG:Knbfact_ )

.

FUN FACT (ONLY FOR THIS FIC)

Kise bekerja menjadi model setiap hari minggu. Dimana dia akan kembali ke Tokyo untuk pemotretan bersama Kakak keduanya yang tinggal di Tokyo.

Kasamatsu tidak terlalu suka dengan orang asing, dimana dia akan melontarkan kata-kata menyayat hati terutama dengan perempuan yang baru dikenalnya meski tidak terlalu karena wajahnya akan memerah dan bicara sedikit tergagap.

Tim Kaijo dulunya banyak perempuan. Namun karena sifat Kasamatsu yang menurut kebanyakan perempuan menyebalkan, maka mereka keluar dari tim menyisakan Moriyama dan Hayakawa yang sudah kebal dengan perkataan sedikit kasar dari Kasamatsu.

.

TBC

(Just Maybe)


End file.
